Yourvision Song Contest 4
United Kingdom |presenters = Tom Hiddleston Graham Norton |exsupervisor =ESC Kuba |host = |opening = | entries = 39 | debut = United States | return = Australia Czech Republic Germany Monaco The Netherlands | withdraw = Austria Belarus Cyprus Faroe Islands Georgia Hungary Kosovo Romania Ukraine Vatican City | map year =YV4 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards one set of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |null = | winner = Kazakhstan Tugan el |nex = |pre = |map =YV4 |tag4 = }} Yourvision Song Contest 4, often referred to as YVSC 4, will be the fourth edition of the Yourvision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in United Kingdom, after Sarah Close won the the third edition with "Call Me Out". BBC chose the Millennium Stadium in Cardiff to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Tom Hiddleston and Graham Norton were selected as the presenter. Winner after a big and exciting show was Moldir Auelbekova from Kazakhstan with her the song "Tugan el", she reached 150 Points. At the 2nd Place was the The Netherlands represent by Angela Vero with her song "Work It", she reached 133 Points and on 3rd Place was Luxembourg represent by Tess with her song "Love Gun", she reached 117 Points, while the Azerbaijan, Greece and Andorra completed the top six of the edition. Location For further information see United Kingdom The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, commonly known as the United Kingdom (UK) or Britain, is a sovereign country in western Europe. Lying off the north-western coast of the European mainland, the UK includes the island of Great Britain, the north-eastern part of the island of Ireland and many smaller islands. Northern Ireland is the only part of the United Kingdom that shares a land border with another sovereign state‍—‌the Republic of Ireland. Apart from this land border, the UK is surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, with the North Sea to its east, the English Channel to its south and the Celtic Sea to its south-south-west, giving it the 12th-longest coastline in the world. The Irish Sea lies between Great Britain and Ireland. With an area of 242,500 square kilometres (93,600 sq mi), the UK is the 78th-largest sovereign state in the world. It is also the 21st-most populous country, with an estimated 65.5 million inhabitants in 2016. The UK is a developed country and has the world's sixth-largest economy by nominal GDP and ninth-largest economy by purchasing power parity. It has a high-income economy and has a "very high" Human Development Index, ranking 16th in the world. It was the first industrialised country and the world's foremost power during the 19th and early 20th centuries.The UK remains a great power with considerable economic, cultural, military, scientific and political influence internationally. It is a recognised nuclear weapons state and is seventh in military expenditure in the world. It has been a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council since its first session in 1946. It has been a leading member state of the European Union (EU) and its predecessor, the European Economic Community (EEC), since 1973; however, a referendum in 2016 resulted in 51.9% of UK voters favouring leaving the EU, and the country's exit is being negotiated. The UK is also a member of the Commonwealth of Nations, the Council of Europe, the G7 finance ministers, the G7 forum, the G20, NATO, the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), and the World Trade Organization (WTO). Host city For further information see Cardiff Cardiff is the capital and largest city in Wales and the eleventh-largest city in the United Kingdom. The city is the country's chief commercial centre, the base for most national cultural and sporting institutions, the Welsh national media, and the seat of the National Assembly for Wales. The unitary authority area's 2016 population was estimated to be 361,468, while the population of the Cardiff Capital Region (the ten local authorities of South East Wales) was estimated to be 1.52M. Cardiff is a significant tourist centre and the most popular visitor destination in Wales with 18.3 million visitors in 2010. In 2011, Cardiff was ranked sixth in the world in National Geographic's alternative tourist destinations. The city of Cardiff is the county town of the historic county of Glamorgan (and later South Glamorgan). Cardiff is part of the Eurocities network of the largest European cities. The Cardiff Urban Area covers a slightly larger area outside the county boundary and includes the towns of Dinas Powys and Penarth. A small town until the early 19th century, its prominence as a major port for the transport of coal following the arrival of industry in the region contributed to its rise as a major city. Cardiff was made a city in 1905, and proclaimed the capital of Wales in 1955. Since the 1980s, Cardiff has seen significant development. A new waterfront area at Cardiff Bay contains the Senedd building, home to the Welsh Assembly and the Wales Millennium Centre arts complex. Current developments include the continuation of the redevelopment of the Cardiff Bay and city centre areas with projects such as the Cardiff International Sports Village, a BBC drama village, and a new business district in the city centre. Veune For further information see Millennium Satdium The Millennium Stadium (Welsh: Stadiwm y Mileniwm), since 2016 named for sponsorship purposes as the Principality Stadium (Welsh: Stadiwm Principality), is the national stadium of Wales, located in Cardiff. It is the home of the Wales national rugby union team and has also staged games of the Wales national football team. Initially built to host the 1999 Rugby World Cup, it has gone on to host many other large-scale events, such as the Tsunami Relief concert, the Super Special Stage of Wales Rally Great Britain, the Speedway Grand Prix of Great Britain and various music concerts. It also hosted six FA Cup finals and several other high-profile football fixtures while Wembley Stadium was being redeveloped. Format The YBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6 + Guest Country). Voting The YBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 27th December 2017 at the headquarters of Malmo. The pre-qualified countries: * Aland * Iceland * Macedonia * Norway * Sweden * United Kingdom * United States will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning thirty-seven countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Thirty nine countries have confirmed their participation in the second edition. This includes Australia, Czech Republic, Germany, Monaco and The Netherlands returned to the contest after their one-edition absence. Ten counties, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Austria, Belarus, Cyprus, Faroe Islands, Georgia, Hungary, Kosovo, Romania, Ukraine and Vitcan City announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason. Returning artist 'Samantha Jade '''returned after representing Australia in the first edition, will represent New Zealand. '''April Ivy ' returned after representing Portugal in the first edition. '''Bissful '''returned after representing Iceland in the third edition. Results Semi-final 1 Sixteen countries will be participate in this semi-final. Macedonia, Sweden and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Sixteen countries will be participate in this semi-final. Aland, Iceland and Norway will also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final